1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, and especially to a serial advanced technology attachment (SATA) electrical connector assembly that has a flexible flat cable (FFC) and a printed circuit board (PCB).
2. Description of the Prior Art
The existing technology, such as the electrical connector assembly referred to in Taiwan patent no. M463443, comprises an insulating body, a plurality of terminals embedded in the insulator, a PCB electrically connected to the terminals, a flexible transmission unit (herein refers to the FFC) electrically connected to the terminals through the PCB, and a cover body that locks on the insulating body. Each terminal, comprising a contacting part and a soldering part, is soldered to the electrically-connected bonding pad on the PCB through a soldering process. The FFC is also soldered to the electrically-connected bonding pad through the soldering process.
However, the existing cable connector assembly requires complicated soldering equipment and manufacturing procedure to solder the terminals to the PCB. It has a higher overall manufacturing cost, as it is harder to manufacture, demands more complex manual work, and the terminals must be desoldered before maintenance. Therefore, there is a need to improve its structure to meet demands.